five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 10 (Prologue): Asesinos Muertos
Short Summary Long Summary Kakashi opts to make sure Lucci can’t show why he’s so strong and prepares a Lightning Blade. Lucci then wonders how Lightning will hold up against him, preparing his own attack. They charge and the Lightning Blade and Ten Finger Pistol hit each other, dead on, releasing a giant shockwave. Kaku decides that he has no more business holding back, and transforms using the Ox-Ox Fruit: Giraffe Model. Ichigo doesn’t respond, which Kaku takes as being intimidated. Ichigo then begins laughing so hard he can barely stand, yelling at how ridiculous Kaku looks. After Kaku furiously proclaims his love for giraffes, he slams Ichigo with a Nose Pistol. The attack moves Ichigo several feet, and he notes how Kaku’s strength has increased. Ulquiorra observes that only four Coalition fighters remain, prompting Naruto to claim first victory, throwing in the insult of ‘Paleface’. Annoyed, Ulquiorra vows to kill him. Naruto resumes the skirmish with a Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu, which Ulquiorra dismisses as a parlor trick. He then begins by demolishing the first wave of clones. The second wave has half of them disappear while the others perform a Rasengan Super Barrage, striking a cursing Ulquiorra. The Espada then uses a blast of Spiritual Pressure to send the clones flying, dispersing them. Naruto then sees that Ulquiorra looks mostly unharmed, shocking the ninja, wondering what the other Espada are like. Ulquiorra compliments Naruto’s strength, saying he would’ve been seriously damaged if he hadn’t increased his Hierro, but says he’s still no match for him. Naruto then realizes he’ll need Sage Mode or Tailed Beast Chakra, and asks Kurama’s opinion. The Kyuubi comments that Ulquiorra’s one of Naruto’s strongest opponents, claiming he could give most of the Akatsuki a run for their money, wondering how he’d fare against Itachi or Kisame. Kurama then gives Naruto chakra, claiming Sage Mode takes too long to start, while also cheering him on. Ulquiorra calls the new power demonic, comparing it to Ichigo’s Hollowfication. This distracts Naruto long enough to vanish and hit him with a Tailed Beast Rasengan right in the chest. Ulquiorra screams in pain as the attack breaks through his Hierro, leaving a heavy scar. Ulquiorra then decides killing Naruto is more important than dealing with the leaders, which Naruto takes in stride. As Yammy and Luffy battle, the Espada’s brute strength convinces Luffy that his opponent could be equal to one of the Seven Warlords. Yammy relishes the fact that he found a strong opponent, with Luffy returning the compliment. Yammy then asks how Luffy can stretch, saying he’s never seen anything like it. Luffy reveals that he ate the Gum-Gum Fruit, becoming a Rubber Man. Yammy then reacts with horror and anger at not being able to beat a Rubber Man, claiming he’ll lose his position if anyone finds out about his difficulties, repeatedly screaming “Unforgivable”. Deciding the leaders can wait, Yammy starts throwing punches. Luffy then dodges and slams a Gum-Gum Rifle into Yammy’s chest. Enraged, Yammy starts shooting Balas, which Luffy calls “So Cool”. Yammy then roars for Luffy to be serious, with Luffy saying he always is. He then activates his Armament Haki and commences his Armament Hardening Gum-Gum Gatling. Initially, Yammy matches the attack punch-to-punch, but when the Espada realizes there’s too many to block, he starts taking multiple punches. He then sends a wave of spiritual pressure to end the attack and disappears. Luffy uses Observation Haki to predict and evade Yammy’s punch. The pirate then begins using Second Gear, vanishing from Yammy’s sight, who compares the speed to that of Sonido’s. A Gum-Gum Jet Pistol slams into Yammy, breaking his nose due to the increased strength of the Gear. Luffy follows it up with a Gum-Gum Jet Bazooka, ramming his palms into Yammy’s abdomen. Luffy continues the assault with a Gum-Gum Jet Whip, kicking Yammy’s side. He finishes with a Gum-Gum Jet Rifle, punching Yammy into the ground. Luffy then cancels Second Gear, thinking himself victorious, but Yammy stands up and roars curses at the pirate. Just as Ulquiorra was about to unleash his Resurrecion, he freezes. He then responds to the voice in his head by agreeing to return immediately, beginning to glow. When Naruto expresses confusion, Ulquiorra promises to continue the fight later, with Naruto promising in kind. Yammy also begins glowing, claiming he’ll crush Straw Hat next time, and Luffy promises to wait for him. Lucci then begins glowing while acknowledging the Lightning Blade as one of the strongest attacks he ever felt, noting his bleeding hands. Kakashi thinks along similar lines on the Ten Finger Pistol, while observing his dislocated left arm. Lucci then departs, saying he looks forward to the war. Kaku expresses disappointment at leaving, claiming he wanted to finish and show some stronger attacks. It ends Chitsujo noting the battle’s conclusion with relief. Appearing Characters Kakashi Hatake Rob Lucci Ichigo Kurosaki Kaku Ulquiorra Cifer Naruto Uzumaki Kurama Yammy Llargo Monkey D. Luffy Chitsujo Abilities Jutsu * Lightning Blade * Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu * Rasengan Super Barrage * Tailed Beast Rasengan Six Powers * Ten Finger Pistol * Nose Pistol Haki * Armament Haki * Observation Haki Devil Fruit * Ox-Ox Fruit: Giraffe Model * Gum Gum Fruit Soul Repaer/Arrancar/Quincy powers * Spiritual Pressure Hollow Power * Hierro (Spanish for "Iron") * Bala (Spanish for "Bullet") Techniques * Gum-Gum Rifle * Gum-Gum Gatling * Gum-Gum Jet Pistol * Gum-Gum Jet Bazooka * Gum-Gum Jet Whip * Gum-Gum Jet Rifle Trivia The meaning for that chapter title is Dead Murderers. Previous/Next Chapter Previous Chapter: Chapter 9 (Prologue): Counterattack Next Chapter: Chapter 11 (Prologue): AftermathCategory:Summit Invasion Arc Category:Chapters Category:Prologue